This invention pertains generally to machines for dispensing articles from a hopper, and more particularly to coin operated golf ball vending machines.
The usual manner of dispensing golf balls for practice at golf courses and driving ranges is in individual buckets stationed at a counter in a pro shop or driving range office. Because the office is usually located some distance from the range, this system is an inconvenience to golfers who must walk back and forth to get refills, as well as necessitating having personnel on duty to handle the transactions.
A typical golf ball dispenser is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,336, wherein a plurality of ball tubes are individually filled with a predetermined number of balls, and each tube is separately released by deposit of a coin in a coin receiver. Other golf ball dispensers are shown in my previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,847, and in my copending application Ser. No. 726,006. These machines are adapted to be located in remote positions along the driving range where electricity is not available, and are able to be operated by coin deposit without electrical actuation. In particular, the coin receiving mechanisms of these dispensers must be adapted to reliably receive coins of the proper size and to be actuated by such coins, while rejecting coins which are too large or too small. Moreover, it is desirable that the coin receiving mechanism be resistant to being jammed by coins of the incorrect size, or by bent coins or slugs.